


Untitled

by melaniine



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniine/pseuds/melaniine
Summary: I was motivated to write but this fic is rather long compared to the other... I'd post it all at once but I'm too excited to wait until I write everything!!!!





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I was motivated to write but this fic is rather long compared to the other... I'd post it all at once but I'm too excited to wait until I write everything!!!!

It had been a few days since Pandora had freed Monika from the game. As happy as they were with their girlfriend, they couldn't stop thinking about the three other girls, especially Yuri. Even if she wasn't real, wasn't she suffering, trapped in a game like this?

Pandora was sitting on their bed, waiting for Monika to come back from her shower to talk to her about it.

After a few minutes, Monika came back into the bedroom. She was wearing a pastel green dress with white leggings and her long light brown hair was still wet. She smiled at Pandora before realizing something was on their mind.  
"What's the matter, sweetheart? she asked with a worried look on her face.  
\- Well.... you see, there's something I need to tell you about."  
Monika sat down next to her girlfriend and looked at them. Pandora took a deep breath.  
"You might not like that, but... I think I need to save Yuri too, they said.  
\- What do you mean? replied Monika, who seemed even more worried than before.  
\- Well.... when I did the spell that freed you from the game, I had the ingredients to help two people, in case something went wrong, and... I wanted to bring Yuri alongside you, but it seems like I can't bring her here without her character file...."

Monika felt like she had been betrayed. The person she loved the most preferred another girl to her? They told her they loved her! She thought there would just be the two of them together forever!   
"But... I thought... Don't you love me anymore?....  
\- Of course I still do! I just.... Yuri is just... very important to me as well.  
\- But.... but she isn't _REAL_! I'm the only one there who was real, the only one who really thought about _you_! How could you-  
\- Monika.... I'm sorry... I just... I can't leave her there like that. I need your help... Please.... Help me bring her back...."  
Monika got up. She was tearing up. Pandora tried to grab her hand, but she pushed them away. She quickly ran out of the house.

Pandora sat back on the bed. They were starting to cry too. They loved Monika very much, but they loved Yuri as well... They wished Monika would understand. They closed their eyes and lay down.


End file.
